Our Love Unfurling
by Zip Goes A Million
Summary: Sybil x Tom Romance Week 2017, Day 1: Anniversary. Sybil and Tom are celebrating their second wedding anniversary when Sybil begins to get broody.


_Here is the first instalment of Sybil x Tom Romance Week 2017. Today's theme is Anniversary. I hope you enjoy this fic. I have one fic for every day of the week, so expect me to be pretty active on here for the next week._

* * *

 **Our Love Unfurling**

It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon for the Bransons. They had had a lazy morning and they were now taking an afternoon stroll through the woods near their house. Today was their second wedding anniversary and they were taking great pleasure in the fact that they didn't have to do anything in particular. Neither of them had to go to work, neither of them had any urgent jobs to do within the house, so they could take each minute as it came and truly enjoy the day in each other's company.

"Do you remember when I asked you to marry me?" Tom asked, squeezing Sybil's hand as they walked slowly along the path.

"Of course I do," Sybil said with a small laugh. "You were so nervous it took you three tries to get the words out!"

"I was absolutely terrified that you would say no," he said.

"But I didn't," Sybil said. "You could have asked me to marry you six months into our relationship and I would have said yes."

"Really?" Tom asked, surprised at the news.

"Really," Sybil said. "My relationship with you has been like no other relationship I've had. When I'm with you I feel calm. It feels like all the negatives fade away when you're around. And it's been like that since we first started dating."

"So I stressed over nothing?" Tom asked indignantly.

"That's about the size of it!" Sybil said with a small laugh. "But it all turned out okay in the end, didn't it?"

"Yes," Tom admitted, "because I got you all to myself."

He turned her to face him, took hold of her waist and leant down to kiss her.

"Can you believe we got married two years ago?" Tom said.

"Still feels like yesterday," Sybil said.

"I can still feel the hangover from my stag night," Tom groaned, remembering the great night out and the shocking morning after.

"I can still feel the nerves from walking down the aisle," Sybil admitted.

"So even though you loved me, and you knew I loved you, that didn't stop the nerves from making an appearance."

"Of course it didn't," Sybil said. "It's terrifying walking down the aisle, knowing everyone is looking at you, knowing that in a few minutes you're going to be a wife, have a husband."

"It turned out pretty well though, didn't it?" Tom said. "I mean, two years on, we're still married and happy and in love."

"More in love than ever," Sybil said, leaning in to kiss Tom once again.

Their moment was interrupted by a group of children running past, shouting and laughing together, soon followed by their parents.

As Sybil and Tom watched them walk past, they hugged one another, hoping that they would one day have a family as happy as that.

"What're you thinking?" Tom asked, nudging his wife gently.

"I want children," Sybil said. "I'm getting broody."

"What ever happened to wanting to wait until we had the house completely finished?" Tom asked, laughing softly.

"It's good enough," Sybil said. "The only thing that will complete it is a baby."

"Would you mind terribly if we finished our walk before we started breeding?" Tom asked.

Sybil sighed lightly. "I'm not suggesting we strip off and have our wicked way with one another right this instant. But I think we should start trying."

"And by trying you mean what exactly?" Tom questioned.

"Stop using condoms," she said with a smirk. "And I've been tracking my cycle since I was a teenager. I know when I'm fertile. In the past I've made sure we were especially careful if we had sex on my fertile days, but instead we can make sure we're especially care _less_."

"You've thought about this haven't you?" Tom asked, starting to walk along the path again.

"I know I said I didn't want them quite yet, and I know it doesn't quite make sense given where we are in life, but I can't help it. I want to have our own little ones," Sybil said, leaning into her husband.

"It's never going to make sense," Tom said. "Having children is a big thing. We're never going to be ready. But if it feels right, what else can you do but go for it?"

-ooo-

That evening, Sybil and Tom were getting ready for bed, which involved rather a lot of kissing and being unable to remove their hands from one another.

"I meant what I said earlier," Sybil said, breaking away from a kiss. "I want children."

"I do too," he said. "Do you think we're ready?"

"Only one way to find out," Sybil said, biting her lip and lightly pressing her finger to Tom's bare chest, running it down between his muscles.

"I fecking love you, Sybil," he said, reaching behind her to unhook her bra.

Sybil laughed at his reaction before throwing her bra to the side and kissing her husband deeply.

Tom's hands subconsciously moved to the parts of Sybil's body he wanted the most; one kneaded her breast, the other tried to open the fly of her jeans.

"Someone's keen," Sybil said between kisses.

"That's your fault," Tom said, moving both hands to work on Sybil's fly. "I can't help being so attracted to you."

"Here, let me," Sybil said, moving her own hands to the waistband of her jeans to help Tom's mission to get the fabric off her body.

Fumbling together, they pulled the jeans down her legs, along with her underwear, and she kicked them off onto the floor.

Despite the fact that they regularly had sex and often removed each other's clothes, they were still remarkably clumsy and inelegant in their actions. But that never stopped them from completing their task.

Sybil, now completely naked, wanted to level the playing field. She reached down to Tom's waistband, desperate to get his jeans off. He undid the button and zip and quickly pulled the fabric off his body, freeing his erection.

Sybil pulled Tom down onto the bed and she settled over the top of him. She reached between them and began to feel the length of his cock. Her slender fingers wrapped around its width and began a pumping action up and down.

Tom's head pushed back into the mattress, revelling in the feeling of his wife's touch. She changed the position of her body and placed her lips on his shaft, kissing it gently. She licked up its length, causing Tom to scream out her name.

Sybil loved hearing her name pass Tom's lips, shouted in pleasure.

Her tongue circled the tip of his cock before she took it into her mouth. She deepened and shallowed her hold on him, wrapping her tongue around him as she went. She felt the tension in Tom's body and continued her movements.

Tom was helpless to do anything. He was entirely under Sybil's command.

Sybil pulled her mouth away from his shaft, causing him to whimper.

She moved up his body and rubbed her already wet centre against his hard penis. She moved forward yet further to allow Tom to kiss her breasts.

He licked around one hard nipple before sucking it into his mouth. He flicked it with his tongue and nibbled gently before pulling away to repeat the process on the other nipple.

Sybil hummed in pleasure and allowed Tom to continue for as long as he so wanted.

Before Sybil was prepared for him to stop, he took his lips from her breast and reached between them in order to play with her clitoris.

Sybil tried to hold back groans as she let her head drop to enjoy the sensation.

"C'mere," Tom managed to say.

Sybil knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to taste her core. She moved up his body and positioned her centre by his mouth. He licked between her folds, taking in as much juice as he could. His evening stubble against Sybil's sensitive skin made her shudder in pleasure. He sucked her clitoris into his mouth and circled it with his tongue. She pushed her hips further towards him, begging him for more. He flicked his tongue over her button and brought his hands up to run his fingers along her slit. He took his tongue away from her sensitive nub and pushed two fingers into her centre. They slid in easily, coating in her juices.

"Please, Tom, please," Sybil breathed, throwing her head back and wanting more.

He took out his fingers and licked Sybil's entrance, pushing his tongue in as far as he could.

Sybil begged him for more, so she moved down his body and positioned herself by his erection. She guided him into her warm core slowly and settled her body above his. She balanced herself by splaying out her hands on his strong chest, pushing her breasts up and out in the process, giving Tom a better view of them. Straddling him, she rolled her hips against his, causing his cock to move inside of her. The sensation for both of them was glorious, just as it always was.

Tom reached between them and rubbed his fingers over Sybil's clitoris, increasing her pleasure. She sped up her movements and bounced on top of Tom, wanting release.

Tom took hold of her hips and guided her movements to equal those of his own hips, increasing their pleasure tenfold. Sybil's tension released as she shouted Tom's name and her walls clamped around Tom's penis, still hard inside of her. His hips were still rolling against hers, his own tension about to be released. Only a few more thrusts and he had ejaculated inside of her, moaning her name and shouting expletives.

Sybil moved off him and settled beside him. Their breathing was frantic and their minds were focused on nothing but their pleasure.

"You," Tom said, "are fecking brilliant."

"Only because we've practised so much," Sybil said suggestively. "Do you reckon we'll get a chance to practise again tonight?"

"Absolutely," Tom said. "We'll practise again if it's the last thing I do."

Sybil laughed and reached over to kiss her husband fully.

"I love you," she whispered.

"We might have just made a baby," Tom said.

Sybil smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "The more practise we get, the more likely it will be."

Tom grabbed hold of Sybil's arse and squeezed it, causing Sybil to squeal. He flipped them around so that Sybil was lying on the bed and Tom was hovering over her.

"Now," he said, laying trails of kisses down her body, "it's my turn to make you scream my name mercilessly."

"Mm, I like the sound of that," Sybil purred, knowing that she was about to get pleasured in the best way possible.

Deciding to start a family wasn't always an easy decision. It was stressful and confusing. But right now, Sybil was anything but stressed and confused. She had her husband between her legs, exactly where she wanted him. She had no reservations about their activities and right now, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world. She and her husband together on their first wedding anniversary. That's all she wanted. That's all she needed in that moment. The rest was detail.


End file.
